


fall, gall themselves and gold vermillion

by sevenall



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: competence, but very far from competence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall, gall themselves and gold vermillion

The worst part, Stanley thinks, isn't the dog or the family house or Vecchio being shot by his own partner, but that Vecchio actually believes in the existence of Fraser's mystery woman.

THE END


End file.
